


The Naming of Stars

by mckays_girl



Series: The Naming of Stars [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "I thought you're the only person who's allowed to name things around here," Rodney teases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my beta girly_curl_3!
> 
> Written for tipsywitch, who gave me a bunch of prompts and I chose mead, stargazing, first time and tipsy

It's been forty-eight hours since anybody's slept. Rodney is out on his balcony gazing up at the stars, too wired to rest. He's leaning over the edge, relaxing into the warm night air and contemplating how to get to sleep, when his door chimes. "Come in," he calls out.  
  
The door slides open and Major Sheppard saunters in with a smile plastered across his face, holding an amber glass bottle. "Whatcha doin' McKay?" He crosses the room and leans against the doorway leading outside.  
  
"Not much really, just enjoying some well deserved down-time." Rodney watches Sheppard warily, wondering what he could want.  
  
"Cool," Sheppard says, slapping Rodney on the shoulder. "I brought us something to drink."  
  
"What is it?" Rodney eyes the bottle suspiciously.  
  
"Athosian mead," Sheppard replies, with a smug grin.  
  
"Mead?"  
  
"Yeah, it's sort of like a honey wine. They're making it on the mainland." Sheppard holds the bottle out for Rodney's inspection.  
  
"The Athosians are lucky they have enough food to eat and they're busy making alcohol?" Rodney criticizes.  
  
"Relax, Rodney. People need a way to unwind. Which is what we're going to do right now. Sit," he commands, gesturing to the floor. Sheppard drops down next to Rodney, their backs pressed against the wall of the balcony. He removes the cork from the bottle and takes a long swig before handing it over.  
  
Rodney takes the bottle and stares at it.  
  
"Just take a drink and pass it back already," Sheppard insists, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Peer pressure much?"  
  
"Rodney," Sheppard growls.  
  
"Fine," Rodney huffs, placing the mouth of the bottle to his lips and tipping it back, feeling the warm burn slide down his throat. He shoves the bottle back at Sheppard.  
  
It's been months since either of them have imbibed and they're both pretty tipsy halfway through the bottle. They lean heavily against one another, passing the bottle between them in silence. Finally, Rodney breaks the quiet. "They're quite beautiful, aren't they?" he muses as they gaze at the sky.  
  
"Yeah," John agrees, drowsily. "What do you think they're named?"  
  
"I thought you're the only person who's allowed to name things around here," Rodney teases.  
  
John snorts. "Fair enough. I name that constellation 'Puddlejumper'," he points to a set of four stars that form a box-like shape.  
  
"Very original, Major." Rodney indicates a grouping that starts clustered together, but spreads out as it gets further away from the center star. "That arrangement is called 'Ford Blowing Things up with C-4'." He's pleased to hear Sheppard laughing.  
  
John elbows him playfully. "And that one," he chooses a series of three stars that remind Rodney of Orion's belt. "That one can be called 'Teyla's Stick'," he finishes, laughing harder.  
  
Rodney doesn't even care what he's pointing at anymore; he's so caught up in the moment, joking with John on the balcony. "Oh yeah, that one should be named 'Shep's hair'." His finger aims upward lazily.  
  
John pats his head, eyes wide with mock hurt. "Hey," he pouts. "I like my hair." Then he scans the sky for a minute before grinning madly. "That one right there," he waits for Rodney's eyes to track his hand. "That's 'McKay's ass'!" he declares delightedly.  
  
Rodney looks at him indignantly. "Don't make fun of my ass. I happen to have a great ass!"  
  
John leers at him. "So I've noticed."  
  
Rodney's mouth falls opens, but no sound comes out. He gapes at John, bewildered.  
  
"Rodney," John whines. "I'm tired of naming the stars. Let's do something more interesting," he says suggestively, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.  
  
"I think you're drunk, Major."  
  
Rodney's eyes widen as John leans over and whispers huskily in his ear. "And I think you're hot." He presses his lips against Rodney's in a sloppy, wet kiss.  
  
Rodney barely has time to react before John is straddling his thighs and leaving a trail of wet kisses down his throat. "Oh god," he groans, his hips jerking up involuntarily. John pulls against his shoulder, forcing him away from the wall and onto the floor. He sucks in a breath as their cocks brush together, because it feels amazing, even through the layers of fabric.  
  
"Rodney," Sheppard moans as he stretches out over him. Their lips meet again in a series of hot, desperate kisses. Tongues battle for dominance and teeth nip until their mouths are red and swollen. They grind their hips together at a frantic pace and it's so hot and so good. And Rodney hasn't come in his pants since he was thirteen, but he's going to now, if Sheppard doesn't get this show on the road.  
  
Maybe John can read his mind because at that moment, he reaches between and unzips them both, drawing their cocks out and jerking them simultaneously. Rodney doesn't last long; it's been awhile since anyone's touched him besides his own right hand. He pushes up into John's palm and is coming, coming, hot pulses, streaking their shirts. John follows soon after, and then collapses half on top of Rodney. Soon, John is snoring softly in his ear.  
  
"Idiot," Rodney complains fondly, as he drifts off into his own sated slumber.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8970>  



End file.
